Una serie de comutróficas desdichas
by SomeSimpleStories
Summary: Porque alguien tenía que retratar el día a día de los habitantes del kremlin de Moscú en la actualidad, ¡Llegó la hora de hablar de las aventuras de los bálticos por sobrevivir, de las espontáneas ideas de Rusia, de la locura de Bielorrusia y de las meteduras de pata de este grupete de eslavos en una cómica serie de drabbles! ¿Quién morirá esta vez (Letonia)? ¡Misterio!


**¡Por fin subo esto! Aquí viene la comedia maestra de una de las escritoras de SomeSimpleStories en cooperación que una genio del humor amiga mía, cuyo anonimato es absolutamente necesario: sus chistes malos avocarían a la destrucción de la humanidad. Esta obra está hecha a pachas: este capítulo es mío, el siguiente suyo, y así sucesivamente. Por lo que ya sabéis a quién echar la culpa si os habéis muerto con alguno. Prometo carcajadas, y si no os devuelvo el dinero imaginario que me hayáis dado por leerlo.**

 **Para aquellos que estén fervientemente esperando un capítulo de la UE, que sé que me queréis matar, espero que esto os haga la espera más amena, y sobretodo, más divertida. ¡Disfruten!**

 **ADVERTENCIA: SE PREVEEN INTENTOS DE ASESINATO, IDEAS DESCABELLADAS, IDEAS CABELLADAS, IDEAS CON PELUCAS, LETONIAS SUFRIENDO, Y ESTUPIDECES VARIAS. HABÉIS SIDO AVISADOS. Ya, de paso, recuerdo que los personajes son propiedad del genio Himaruya, ese que es como dios, de quien sabes que existe por sus creaciones y no precisamente porque le hayamos visto un pelo.**

* * *

 **La Unión Soviética se va de excursión**

\- S-se supone que iba a ser un día normal.

\- Y al final acabamos t-todos así.

\- ¡Es t-todo culpa del señor Ivan!

\- ¡RAIVIIIIIS!

\- Vosotros aceptasteis, _da?_

\- _D-dievas..._

\- ¡Yo no ll-llevé la ropa adecuadaaaaaa...!

\- Hermana... no empieces a llorar...

\- ¡Lo s-siento, no esperaba que ll-llovieraaaaaaaaaa...!

\- Esto es fantástico...

\- S-señor Ivan, ¿no estará enfadado?

\- ¿Con vosotros...? No. Sólo con uno, del que me encargaré más tarde...

\- T-tengo miedo...

\- ¡Las bufandas no eran lo s-suficientemente fuerteeeeeeees...!

\- ¿A quién quieres matar, hermano...?

\- S-señorita Natalya, esas cosas es m-mejor que no las diga en comisaría...

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Ahora, si me disculpan, me gustaría remontarme en los hechos -el comisario Dimitri Ivanov, como dictaba su placa, se sentó correctamente y destapó un boli. Los seis detenidos callaron, bien apretujados en sus mantas-. Gracias.

Observó a los cuatro hombres y dos mujeres que tiritaban en la sala. Fuera llovía y llovía, clima acorde con la acusación. Aunque nunca le había parecido tan patético un caso, el comisario tenía que comportarse profesionalmente y hablar en tono serio y autoritario (algo difícil con el hombre de dos metros al que todos llamaban señor Ivan, y cuya sonrisa era mortífera).

\- Bien. Según el informe que me han redactado hace unas horas, se os acusa a los seis de... asesinato -habló, releyendo por quinta vez la hoja-. ¿Es cierto...?

\- ¡No, n-nosotros sólo está-

\- ¡L-lo sentimos muchoooooooooo...! -la chica de pecho... abultado, interrumpió al joven de las gafas.

\- … Fue un a-accidente -terminó el chico, llevándose una mano a la cara.

\- Entonces admitís vuestra culpabilidad -concluyó el comisario, levantando una ceja. Si no fuera por el nivel de los cargos, la situación sería hasta cómica.

\- ¿A-alguna pregunta más, o ya podemos llamar a un abogado y todo lo que nos dijeron al arrestarnos? -habló el señor Ivan, recostándose en su asiento. Ese no parecía ni asustado.

\- Me gustaría que me explicaseis otra vez los hechos, como ya he dicho -esa era el octavo intento-. Pero sólo voy a hablar con uno, no quiero que me líen más veces. Y como volváis a gritar, llorar, quejaros o amenazaros a la vez, os pondré la pena máxima, ¿de acuerdo? -avisó. Sí, el señor Dimitri iba a cometer un asesinato como no resolviera ése ya, así de harto le tenían- ¿Y con quién voy a hablar?

\- Conmigo, _da?_ -el señor Ivan se enderezó en el asiento, su enorme nariz helada de frío.

Entonces el más pequeño abrió la boca.

\- Dado que el s-señor Ivan tiene la culpa de todo, debería hablar alguien mas creíble.

\- ¡R-raivis! -el de las gafas saltó sobre el chico, tapándole la boca.

\- ¿Aun es mi culpa? ¿Eduard, no es la tuya? -el más grande sonrió amenazadoramente.

\- ¡E-era un buen hombre, que e-en paz descanseeeeeeeee...! -a la mujer le saltaron las lágrimas.

\- ¡Pero si n-no conocíamos apenas al fallecido, señorita Katyusha! -el único castaño saltó, extrañado.

\- ¡Hablo d-de Eduaaaaaaaaaard...!

\- ¡¿Qué y-ya me dais por muerto..?! -masculló el nombrado, pálido como la nieve.

\- ¡¿Alguien me va a contar YA qué demonios ha pasado?! -el comisario dio un golpe a la mesa, furioso como nunca. Todos enmudecieron, hasta la llorona.

El castaño se puso recto en la silla y se apoyó en la mesa del jefe de policía.

\- Yo l-le contaré lo que pueda, señor -detrás de él hubo algunos murmullos, pero al parecer estaban de acuerdo. Ivan observó la situación antes de suspirar y asentir: igualmente el señor Dimitri no pensaba dejar hablar al que más pinta de asesino tenía.

\- Bien, ¿nombre?

\- T-toris Laurinaitis.

\- Perfecto -apuntó el nombre en un papel y sacó una grabadora. La encendió- El señor Laurinaitis, acusado junto con otras cinco personas de la muerte del honorable señor Roderich Edelstein, va a contar, con sumo detalle, veracidad, claridad, y SIN INTERRUPCIÓN -dirigió una seria mirada al resto-, el caso. Hora: cinco de la mañana. Adelante.

El señor Laurinaitis tragó saliva y empezó.

\- Todo empezó está misma mañana... Era un día normal. Estábamos todos en el Kremlin, desayunando...

\- Un momento, ¿el Kremlin? -el comisario parpadeó un par de veces- ¿Desayunando en el Kremlin? ¿Sois de las altas esferas o..?

\- Comisario Dimitri, dijo que no se interrumpiera, _da?_

\- … Siga, señor Laurinaitis.

\- Gracias.

 _»_ _Estábamos desayunando, como iba diciendo,_ _a las siete y poco de la mañana,_ _cuando el señor Ivan apareció por la puerta, vestido con un abrigo de montaña y acarreando una mochila. Eduard, Raivis y yo no teníamos la menor idea de qu_ _é_ _hacía así vestido, dado que normalmente se levanta más tarde y se queda en pijama hasta que le d_ _icen_ _que t_ _iene_ _trabajo;_ _entonces nos lo carga a nosotros y sigue en pijama..._

\- No hace falta que des tantos detalles, Toris. _Da?_ -el alto hombre le dirigió una dulce sonrisa.

 _»_ _E-entendido. El caso es que nunca venía así._

 _\- ¿Qué ocurre, señor Ivan? -preguntó Eduard, aun medio dormido._

 _\- ¿No os lo dije ayer? -el señor Ivan nos miró como si nos estuviéramos haciendo los tontos- Nos vamos de excursión, ¿recordáis?_

 _Nos quedamos los tres con la boca a_ _b_ _ierta, obviamente porque no teníamos noticia._

 _\- ¿De qué habla, señor Ivan?_

 _\- Venga, os lo conté ayer, por la noche, ¿no os acordáis?_

 _Nos miramos y negamos levemente con la cabeza._

 _\- No, no dijo nada de una excursión, señor Ivan -Eduard se colocó las gafas._

 _\- ¿De verdad? Que sí, os lo dije, lo juro... ¿os lo dije...? -sonrió con gracia- Quizá soñé que os lo dije..._

 _\- Señor Ivan, debería de dejar de beber tanto Vodka._

 _\- ¡RAIVIS!_

\- Ah, que dijiste eso, Raivis -Ivan le dio unas palmaditas al pequeño rubio, que tembló tres veces más de lo normal.

\- Señor Ivan, le ruego que deje de interrumpir o tendrá que enfrentarse a un juicio mayor.

 _»_ _Bien, pues el señor Ivan nos dejó a solas y nos avisó de que en quince minutos nos quería tan preparados como si nos hubiera avisado de verdad (un poco injusto). Nos íbamos a quedar desayunando, porque estábamos dormidos y necesitábamos nuestro tiempo, pero entonces entró la señorita Natalya, y Eduard y Raivis s_ _e quedaron congelados, dejando las tostadas a medio camino del plato y_ _la_ _boca. Yo no, por supuesto; aun no entiendo porqué la tienen tanto miedo._

 _\- Buenos días, señorita Natalya. Está muy guapa hoy._

 _\- Tú no. Mi querido hermano quiere que mováis el culo ya._

 _Raivis y Eduard, de repente, me habían abandonado._

 _\- ¿Ese vestido es_ _n_ _uevo? La queda muy bien._

 _\- ¿Me estás escuchando?_

 _\- Por supuesto, ¿quiere una magdalena?_

 _\- ¿Lo haces a posta? ¡Vete con el resto!_

 _\- Son caseras, las hice pensando en ti._

\- ¡A nadie nos interesa ésto, Toris! ¡Yo no quiero que él cuente lo que ha pasado! -la señorita Natalya se agarró a Ivan- Hermano, tú tampoco quieres, ¿verdad? Atenta contra nuestro amor...

\- Ah, ¡yo creo que lo está haciendo muy bien...! Sigue, sigue, Toris. Luego hablaremos sobre una posible cita tuya...

El castaño se ruborizó, pero carraspeó y siguió la historia.

 _»_ _En fin, como me lo pedía la señorita Natalya, me levanté y fui con el resto a prepararme. Aunque antes tuve que llamar a mi amigo Feliks, porque había quedado conmigo sin decírmelo para irnos de compras. En cierto sentido, había hecho lo mismo que el señor Ivan._

 _\- ¡No puedes, como, hacerme ésto! -me había espetado con tono roto mi compañero._

 _\- Lo siento, pero ninguno de los dos avisasteis, así que me iré con el señor Ivan._

 _\- O sea,_ _¿_ _qué prefieres?,_ _¿_ _ir con el ruso ese o conmigo?_

 _\- Prefiero vivir para contarlo, así que me iré con "el ruso ese". Mañana nos iremos de compras todo el día,_ _si te parece._

 _\- O sea, pero yo tenía ya los precios, y las ropas, ¡incluso compraríamos algo para ti como regalo para mí...!_

 _\- ¿Qué...? Otro día igualmente. Me han pedido que me dé prisa. Adiós..._

 _\- Como que ya no te habl_ _o_ _._

 _Colgar me colgó él, pero sabía perfectamente que no cumpliría su promesa, así que seguí preparándome._

\- Veo que usted es el que manda sobre estos tres, señor Ivan -observó el comisario.

\- No sabe lo difícil que puede ser a veces... Toris, tampoco nos interesa tus compras con Feliks, _da?_

\- Hey, Toris, deberías decidir ya con quién te quedas -habló Eduard.

\- ¿A quiénes te refieres...?

\- … Déjalo.

El castaño levantó una ceja, pero dejó también el tema.

 _»_ _Tal y como nos dijeron, al cuarto de hora ya estábamos vestidos y preparados para salir. Katyusha también había venido, y nos dio a los tres unos bollitos que estaban deliciosos._

 _\- Creo que no os ha dado tiempo a desayunar correctamente..._

 _\- ¡Muchas gracias, señorita Katyusha! -Raivis sonrió, feliz._

 _Eduard y yo también lo agradecimos. La señorita Katyusha es muy buena persona, hasta nos había preparado las mochilas y los bocadillos, dado que nosotros apenas tuvimos tiempo para lavarnos los dientes._

 _Y entonces apareció el señor Ivan montado en una camioneta._

 _\- ¿Subís?_

 _La verdad es que eso era una orden en toda regla, pero el señor Ivan siempre pregunta como si nos diera una opción. Así que cargamos las mochilas en la parte de atrás y nos subimos._

 _\- ¿Y a dónde vamos, señor Ivan?_

 _\- Ya os lo dije a noche..._

 _\- No lo hiciste, hermanito..._

 _\- Ah, cierto... -rió- Pues nos vamos al bosque._

 _\- ¡¿Al bosque...?! ¡¿Pero por qué...?!_

 _\- ¿No te gustan, Eduard?_

 _\- ¿A-a mí? Me... me encantan, por supuesto... -rió nerviosamente- S-sólo que yo soy de ciudad, a mí la naturaleza no... me va..._

 _\- Pero como te encantan estoy seguro de que lo pasarás muy bien,_ da?

 _\- … Sí, claro._

 _Así que el señor Ivan arrancó, llevándonos a_ Dievas _sabe dónde. Entonces habló Natalya, cuya melodiosa voz me dejó atento a la conversación._

\- Sáltate los adjetivos, Toris -gruñó la chica de la que hablaban.

\- Lo que tú digas, señorita Natalya~

\- Mi querido hermano... déjame acabar con él...

\- Oh, ¡pero si es un chico majísimo..!

 _»_ _Cómo iba diciendo, habló Natalya:_

 _\- Hermano, pero en el bosque hay unos bichos horribles..._

 _\- ¿Cuáles? -el señor Ivan no parecía tener el usual miedo que de por sí le tenía a su hermana porque ella se sentaba atrás, con nosotros tres._

 _\- Esos asquerosos... hamsters._

 _-¿Hamsters?_

 _Fue entonces cuando, inconscientemente, el señor Ivan empezó a acelerar._

 _\- ¿Te acuerdas de esos antipáticos egoístas? Hermanito, siguen en el bosque... Pero me he traído cuchillos para abrirles en canal y descuartizarlos..._

 _La señorita Natalya suele decir esas cosas tan bonitas._

 _\- Esos animalitos condenados... -el señor Ivan tenía una sonrisa oscura en la cara, lo sabía aunque no la viera. Y seguía acelerando- Tengo ganas de encontrarme con alguno y torturarlo, a ver cómo gritan..._

\- Hey, hey, pare. ¿Hamsters? ¿Va en serio?

\- Completamente -Laurinaitis respondió como si tal cosa.

\- ¿Y qué problema tenéis con los hamsters? -el comisario levantó una ceja.

\- Son una vil raza que debería haber sido exterminada hace tiempo, _da?_ -el señor Ivan cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño, como si estuviera describiendo la mafia de Al Capone.

\- … Vale... Siga, Laurinaitis.

 _»Para e_ _ntonces, a tal velocidad, y mascullando cosas, ya habíamos llegado a las afueras. No había un solo coche, pero había un desafortunado cruzando la acera._

 _El señor Roderich Edelstein, que en paz descanse._

 _Nosotros le conocíamos de poco, apenas le veíamos en las reuniones de trabajo y era austriaco, por lo que no se paseaba mucho por Rusia. Era una persona con carácter, recuerdo._

\- Lo... lo último que d-dijo... fue... "sois unos tontos" -masculló la señora Katyusha, sonándose la nariz con fuerza.

\- Tranquilícese... -el señor Eduard apoyó una mano en el hombro de la mujer a modo de animarla.

\- Continúe, Laurinaitis.

 _»_ _La cosa fue que el señor Edelstein cruzó la calle en el lugar menos adecuado en el momento menos adecuado._

 _Acabábamos de girar una curva y ni siquiera le habíamos visto cuando sonó el golpe y rodó sobre el capó._

 _El señor Ivan derrapó y a punto estuvimos de estamparnos con un árbol._

 _\- ¿Qué demonios...? -murmuró, mirando el cuerpo inerte del ahora fallecido._

 _\- Hey, ¿ese no es Roderich...? -murmuró Eduard, observando por entre los asientos delanteros._

 _\- ¡¿Está muerto?! -la señora Katyusha saltó en lágrimas rápidamente- ¡No, hemos atropellado a Roderich...! ¡¿Qué dirá Elizabeta de esto?! Buaaaaah..._

 _Elizabeta era... la "ex-mujer" de Roderich, que en paz descanse, y la verdad es que la mención de cómo se pondría fue lo que nos despertó a todos._

 _\- Hay que bajarle de ahí antes de que pase alguien,_ da? _-el señor Ivan se giró a nosotros tres, y Raivis y yo salimos fuera rápidamente._

 _La verdad es que tenía más miedo de ir a la cárcel que de la muerte de Roderich, que en paz descanse. Es más, me extrañó y me extraña que se muriera, pero bueno, el caso es que le sangraba la cabeza y seguro que se le había roto la columna o algo._

 _\- ¿C-cómo le bajamos...? -murmuró mi compañero, sin saber por donde llevar la situación._

 _\- … Tú cógele de la cabeza y yo de los pies._

 _Y así lo hicimos. Le dejamos en el suelo y yo vigilé mientras Raivis lo escondía detrás del coche. Cuando quería era muy fuerte._

 _Después me acerqué a ver el estado del cuerpo._

 _\- R-Raivis... ¿tiene pulso? -me moría de nervios._

 _\- … E-espera... -mi amigo puso su mano en el lado derecho del pecho de Roderich- ¡N-no!_

 _-_ Dievas...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Le medisteis el pulso así? -el comisario se aguantó la risa- ¿Pero acaso no sabéis dónde está el corazón?

\- Así que eso fue... Raivis... -Ivan volvió a darle palmaditas en la cabeza- ¿Fuiste al colegio alguna vez...?

\- Usted tampoco ha ido nunca, señor Ivan.

\- ¡RAIVIS!

\- Además, el que empezó fue usted, que le atropelló.

\- ¡RAIVIS, CÁLLATE!

\- Fuera comentarios, aquí solo hablo yo. Laurinaitis, continúe.

 _»_ _Vale, pues creo que ahí nació el inicio de nuestros problemas, pero entonces no lo sabíamos. Nos giramos al coche, esperando qué hacer. El señor Ivan estuvo pensativo un tiempo, pero llegó a una conclusión._

 _\- Metedlo en la parte de atrás. Nos lo llevamos._

 _\- ¿A-a dónde? -musité._

 _\- Al bosque._

 _A mí y creo que a todos nos recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda. ¿Al bosque? ¿Planeaba ocultar el cadáver? El señor Roderich era alguien importante, así que íbamos a tener un grave problema cuando empezasen a preguntar dónde estaba._

 _Le montamos atrás y nos subimos rápidamente en la camioneta. Nos fuimos casi a la misma velocidad a la que llegamos, sin dejar ningún rastro de lo que había pasado. Yo ya estaba muy asustado, pero como tenía a Natalya a mi lado, conseguí aguantar los nervios..._

\- De verdad, Toris, eres el único al que le da seguridad esa chica... -musitó Eduard, llevándose una mano a la cara.

\- Opino lo mismo... -murmuró la señorita Natalya, mirando al castaño con odio.

\- Ah, es un incomprendido, ¿qué se le va a hacer...? Siéntate todas las veces que quieras con mi hermanita, Toris.

\- ¿Sí? ¡Encantado! -el chico se ruborizó, emocionado.

\- De verdad que le mataré...

\- No me gusta nada las amenazas que estoy oyendo -advirtió el comisario Ivanov-. Siga contando.

 _»_ _Sigo contando. El señor Ivan se alejó mucho de Moscú, seguramente más de lo que tenía planeado para hacer la excursión. Raivis, Eduard y yo no podíamos parar de mirar atrás para ver el cuerpo de Roderich, que en paz descanse. Teníamos miedo._

 _\- ¿Alguien sabe qué hacía aquí? -murmuró el señor Ivan en tono neutro._

 _\- Ni idea... Creo que nunca he hablado con él..._

 _\- Y-yo tampoco..._

 _\- No recuerdo ninguna razón por la que hubiera tenido que venir..._

 _\- ¿A lo mejor se ha perdido? -el señor Edelstein, que en paz descanse, era muy bueno en eso._

 _\- Venga ya. ¿Y llegar a Moscú así, por las buenas?_

 _\- A lo mejor el señor Ivan quedó con él ayer por la noche pero con tanto vodka no se acordó y confundió eso con habernos dicho que nos íbamos de excursión..._

 _\- ¡RAIVIS!_

 _\- Para tu información, ayer no bebí nada,_ da?

 _Como parecía mucho más inestable que siempre, decidimos callarnos y tapar la boca de Raivis con cinta americana._

 _Y ya cuando creí que íbamos a llegar a los Urales, el señor Ivan empezó a bajar la marcha y se metió por un camino perdido entre los árboles._

 _Estábamos en un bosque enorme, compuesto de altos pinos nevados a pesar de que ya estábamos a principios de abril. Hacía más frío, y justo cuando paramos, empezó a llover._

 _\- Qué bien... Todos abajo~ -el señor Ivan abrió y salió, para luego abrirnos a nosotros. Tenía su típica sonrisa imperturbable._

 _\- ¿Q-qué vamos a hacer...? ¿El señor Roderich...? ¡Buaaaaaaaah...!_

 _\- Venga, hermanita, tranquilízate... -el señor Ivan se colocó más justa la bufanda y dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora de las que solo dirigía a la señorita Katyusha- Todo saldrá bien, da?_

 _\- S-sí..._

 _Después se giró a nosotros, que nos pusimos en fila cuales soldados. Natalya se agarró al brazo de su hermano, que tembló un poco pero intentó no prestarla atención._

 _\- Eduard, ¿has traído tu portátil?_

 _\- P-por supuesto. Siempre lo llevo encima..._

 _-_ Hasta en la ducha le he visto con el ordenador -comentó Raivis.

Todos se giraron a mirar al niño.

\- ¿Qué haces duchándote con Eduard? -murmuró Ivan, levantando una ceja.

\- … ¿Qué? ¿D-ducharse conmigo? P-pero si yo no... ¡¿Me espías o qué?! -la cara de Eduard estaba roja como un tomate.

El chico tembló ligeramente en un silencio incómodo.

\- Era... para mi novela... -se excusó.

El de las gafas se quedó con la boca entre abierta, cómo todos.

\- Cuando lo termines, podré leer el libro, _da?_ -saltó de repente Ivan, divertido.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -el señor Eduard pegó un salto.

\- Claro que puede leerlo, señor Ivan.

\- ¡¿Cómo?!

\- Venga, dejen sus conversaciones privadas para otro momento -cortó el comisario, algo sorprendido por los comentarios-. Laurinaitis...

 _»_ _Dejando la ducha aparte, Eduard entró en la camioneta y sacó su mochila, con un portátil de última generación dentro. Mientras lo encendía, el señor Ivan se dirigió a nosotros._

 _\- Sacad las palas de atrás._

 _\- ¿P-palas?_

 _\- ¿No me has entendido, Toris?_

 _Raivis y yo nos miramos, ¿por qué había traído palas, en primer lugar? ¿Qué demonios había planeado para la excursión...?_

 _Pero como no se nos tiene permitido quejarnos, fuimos y sacamos las palas._

 _\- Natalya, ¿buscas con Raivis un sitio en el que enterrarle?_

 _\- Lo que tu quieras, hermanito... ¡Ven aquí, renacuajo!_

 _Raivis se acercó cautelosamente a la señorita Natalya, y ambos se alejaron por entre los árboles. El señor Ivan mandó a su hermana mayor al asiento del conductor por si tenían que salir rápido, y luego se fue hacia dónde estábamos Eduard y yo._

 _\- ¿Ya está encendido?_

 _\- Sí._

 _\- Bien. Prepara un buen plan de escape y métete en las bases de datos_ _de la web_ _para desfigurar es_ _t_ _a zona de_ _l mapa._

 _\- … ¿Y si no hay cobertura aquí...?_

 _\- Me da igual, tú eres hácker,_ da? _Ya se te ocurrirá algo -le dio unos golpes en la espalda- .Y busca también qué hacía en Moscú Roderich, a ver si era algo del trabajo o recreativo... o que se había perdido..._ Da?

 _\- Entendido._

 _\- Toris, saca al señor Roderich de ahí._

 _Lo hice, temblando de terror. Llevar pesos muertos era horrible, así que estuve a punto de pedirle ayuda a Eduard. Pero Eduard de fuerte tiene poco, o al menos eso cr_ _e_ _ía._

 _El señor Ivan se fue por el camino que recorrimos en camioneta, a lo mejor a ver que no se acercara ningún coche o persona (algo difícil, estábamos dónde_ Dievas _perdió el mechero)._

\- Por lo que veo, todas las ideas son suyas -opinó el comisario, mirando seriamente a Ivan.

\- Soy la mente maestra, lo admito. ¿Pero qué haría usted en mi lugar..?

\- Llamar a la policía.

\- Por supuesto... -rió por lo bajo- Para que te encierren por asesinato... Igualmente no soy el que debería ser encarcelado... -dirigió una aterradora mirada a Eduard, que definitivamente tenía un mal día.

\- Bien, he dicho que sólo yo comento, así que ya os estáis excediendo -concluyó el comisario, y se hizo el silencio.

 _»_ _Empezaba a llover con fuerza, y yo me apreté contra la camioneta mientras observaba teclear a Eduard, con el señor Roderich, que en paz descanse, a mis pies manchándose de barro._

 _\- Mierda._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa? -me giré a mi compañero._

 _\- No tengo cobertura._

 _\- ¿Y no puedes hacer nada?_

 _\- ¿Tú que crees? Estamos perdidos en un bosque con un muerto, aquí no hay nada que me sirva._

 _\- El señor Ivan se va a enfadar._

 _\- Y-ya lo sé... -se colocó las gafas y se puso la capucha- Hey, Toris, ¿_ _p_ _odrías ayudarme a subir al techo de la camioneta?_

 _\- ¿Para qué quieres hacer eso?_

 _\- A lo mejor, con la altura, consigo cobertura._

 _\- ¿De verdad? -levanté una ceja. Hacer el cabra con ese tiempo no me apetecía para nada._

 _\- Venga, ¿o quieres acabar como Roderich, que en paz descanse?_

 _\- … Va, vamos._

 _Así que acabé sujetando el portátil mientras Eduard se subía a mis hombros._

 _\- ¡Hey, me estás pateando la cara!_

 _\- Lo siento._

 _\- Mentifa, me fa siguef pateando..._

 _\- Perdón... Venga, pásame el portátil, que ya estoy alto..._

 _\- To- ¡AH!_

 _\- ¡¿QUÉ-AH!_

 _Miré horrorizado la mano manchada de barro que me cogía del tobillo. La seguía un brazo cubierto de una chaqueta de terciopelo morada ahora negruzca y unos ojos de odio y ganas de_ _descuartizar_ _._

 _Roderich Edelstein había revivido para matarnos._

 _\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH! -retrocedí y noté a Eduard perder el equilibrio._

 _\- ¡SOCO_ _R-_ _-y mi compañero se estampó contra el barro._

 _-_ _Sois... unos... tontos... -murmuró el señor Edelstein. Después empezó a trepar por mi pierna._

 _\- ¡EDUARD! ¡QUE ME VA A MATAAAAAR!_

 _\- ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! -en un arrebato, Eduard empezó a dar "portatilazos" a Roderich, en paz descanse, en toda la cabeza._

 _Pero este seguía reptando encima mía._

 _\- ¡DALE MÁS FUERTE! ¡MÁS! ¡EN LA CARA! ¡QUE ME MATA! ¡QUE ME MATA! ¡AAAAAAAAHH!_

 _\- ¡Estabas muerto! ¡Estabas muerto! ¡AAAAAAAAH NOS VA A MATAR!_

 _Y entonces el señor Edelstein dejó de trepar sobre mí. Por fin me deshice de su agarre, y se hizo el silencio._

 _Entonces volvimos a la realidad de nuevo._

 _-_ Dievas _..._

 _\- Estaba vivo..._

 _\- Joder... -me giré a Eduard- Ahora sí... le has matado..._

 _\- ¿Qué...?_

 _\- ¡Le has matado, Eduard! ¡Eres un asesino!_

 _\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Tú eres el que me decía que le diese!_

 _\- ¡¿Y-Y por qué me haces caso?!_

 _\- ¡¿Y qué debería haber hecho si no?! ¡El señor Ivan se va a enfadar!_

 _\- ¿Y esos gritos? ¿Qué habéis hecho...?_

 _Nos giramos petrificados. El señor Ivan estaba ahí._

\- ¿Veis? Fue Eduard quién le mato. Él tiene toda la culpa.

\- ¡Yo actuaba en defensa propia! ¿Verdad, Toris?

\- …

\- ¡Toris!

\- A ver, por ahora el asesino es usted -el comisario señaló a Eduard, que se llevó una mano a la cara-. Pero recuerden que todos sois cómplices. Prosiga.

 _»_ _Cuando vio a Eduard con el portátil levantado y a m_ _í_ _tirado en el suelo, el señor Ivan entendió bastante rápido qué había pasado._

 _\- Muy bien. MUY BIEN. ¡EDUARD! -dio un golpe a la camioneta, que cas_ _i_ _volcó._

 _\- Lo-lo-lo si..._

 _\- ¡¿Despierta y le rematáis?! Sois unos chicos muy malos,_ da?!

 _-_ Dievas... _-era difícil que el señor Ivan se enojara de verdad._

 _\- ¡Toris! ¡¿Por qué no le has parado?!_

 _\- Y-yo-yo-yo-yo-yo-yo..._

 _Para entonces, el señor Ivan nos tenía aplastados contra el lado del auto, y cogidos por el cuello._

 _-_ Kol kol kol... _Merecéis un buen castigo... ¿Qué hago ahora con vosotros...?_

 _\- ¿D-dejarnos en el suelo...? -sugirió Eduard._

 _\- No._

 _Yo miré a mi compañero con sorna._

 _\- Ha-había que probar..._

 _\- ¡Hermanitooooooo! ¡¿Ahora qu_ _é_ _hacemooooooos...?!_ _-la señorita Katyusha había salido de la camioneta y se abrazaba a su hermano como si le fuera la vida e_ _n_ _ello- ¡No seas malo con elloooooooooooos...! ¡Yo también me asusté cuando vi a Roderich levantarseeeee...! ¡Roderich está muertooooo...! ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

 _\- Hermana, vuelve al coche,_ da?

 _\- ¡Pero no les maaaateeeeeeeeeees...!_

 _\- Ya hemos encontrado un sitio._

 _La voz de Natalya hizo que todos se callaran. Yo me giré y esbocé la mejor de mis sonrisas._

 _\- Natalya, la lluvia reaviva tu pelo._

 _\- Toris, no es momento de eso... -murmuró Eduard, llevándose una mano a la cara._

 _\- Es la verdad..._

 _\- ¡Guárdate tus halagos, niñato!_

 _\- Si la señorita Natalya me lo pide, los guardaré..._

 _\- No te lo pido, TE LO ORDENO._

 _Me encantaba cuando se enfadaba, estaba hasta más g-_

\- ¡¿Vas a dejar de hablar de mí?! -la señorita de pelo largo dio un golpe a su asiento, y sacó amenazadoramente un cuchillo de debajo de su vestido.

\- ¡¿Y esa arma?! ¡Démela, señorita! -cortó rápidamente el comisario, levantándose de su asiento.

\- ¡No, déjame que acabe primero con este imbécil! -se giró al castaño- ¡Te voy a dejar tan mal que vas a ser la nueva mujer de la casa! ¡¿Qué dices a esto?!

Sonrisa tonta por parte de Toris:

\- Tiene unos ojos muy bonitos, señorita Natalya.

\- ¡AGH!

Antes de que se lanzara a por él, Ivan cogió el cuchillo y se lo entregó al señor Dimitri.

\- Disculpe, creo que no lo oyó cuando le pidió el arma.

\- … Gracias. Laurinaitis, intente ser _más_ imparcial, no me interesa vuestros romances.

Por una esquina, Raivis tomaba notas de la pelea para su libro, junto a Eduard.

 _»_ _Lo más imparcial posible, entendido. El caso es que la señorita Katyusha miró a su hermana extrañada._

 _\- ¿Y Raivis?_

 _Eduard y yo nos acordamos también de nuestro compañero; no estaba al lado de la señorita Natalya._

 _\- ¿Dónde está? -murmuré._

 _Eduard se llevó una mano a la cara, pálido como el papel._

 _\- S-se lo ha cargado... se lo ha cargado..._

 _\- Lo enterré para saber dónde íbamos a meter a Roderich. Tal y como me dijistes, hermano mío._

 _Mientras yo y Eduard intentábamos encontrar la lógica de eso, Ivan asintió y movió la cabeza hacia las palas._

 _\- Bien, dos_ _profundizamos más_ _el hoyo y otros dos acarrean a Roderich._

 _\- ¿Dónde está, hermano mayor?_

 _\- Ahí..._

 _Los cinco nos quedamos mirando al punto vacío al que señalaba el señor Ivan, y en el que se supone debería de estar Edelstein._

 _\- …_

 _\- …_

 _\- … ¡Está vivo! ¡No le he matado! ¡Q-quiero mis disculpas! -saltó de repente Eduard, con una nerviosa sonrisa de alivio._

 _El señor Ivan le miró un buen rato a los ojos, no sé si es que había llegado a una tortura muy divertida para hacernos y le daba pena desecharla o no tenía ganas de buscar al austriaco. Pero al final nos soltó el cuello y caímos al suelo._

 _\- ¿Y ahora dónde se ha metido...?_

\- Entonces estaba vivo -recalcó el comisario-. ¿Si estaba vivo, por qué venía amenazando al señor Eduard, señor Ivan?

\- Le juro que estaba muerto cuando le vi -opinó.

\- Lo que pasa es que el señor Ivan no quiere cargar con la culpa.

\- ¡RAIVIS!

\- ¡Dejen de gritar de una vez el nombre del niño! ¡Quiero que siga con la historia, señor Toris!

 _»_ _Continuo. Pues resultó que Roderich, que en paz descanse, seguía vivo._

 _Así que nos quedamos bajo la tormenta y el cielo_ _oscuramente_ _e_ _n_ _capotado, pensando qu_ _é_ _hacer. Ya no sabíamos qué hora era._ _Al final, el señor Ivan suspiró y cogió ambas palas._

 _\- Vamos a buscarle._

 _\- ¿Y-y si busca venganza...?_

 _\- Eduard, ha sido a ti al que ha visto atacarle con el portátil,_ da? _Que busque venganza es cosa tuya._

 _El otro tragó saliva._

 _\- Venga. Eduard, Toris, vosotros por ahí. Natalya, por ahí. Yo me voy por allí._

 _\- ¡Hermanito, y...!_

 _\- Tú quédate aquí, Katyusha._

 _La chica iba a decir algo diferente, pero como el señor Ivan lo ordenaba, se metió en la camioneta. Si la hubiéramos escuchado terminar, quizá nos habríamos evitado otro susto._

 _Así que nos fuimos cada uno por su lado. Yo y Eduard teníamos bastante miedo, porque ya estábamos seguros de que el alma de Edelstein, que en paz descanse, nos quería matar. Deseábamos que no estuviéramos mucho allí._

 _Estuvimos mucho tiempo andando. Tanto que ya empezábamos a pensar que Roderich se había, sencillamente, esfumado._

 _\- A-a lo mejor ha rodado y está metido en algún matorral cerca de la camioneta... ha-hay bastante lodo..._

 _\- Pero, Eduard, el suelo del camino era llano, ¿cómo podría haber rodado...?_

 _\- Sólo buscaba alguna alternativa... ¿qué crees que estará haciendo, si sigue vivo?_

 _\- ¿Ahora mismo? Bah, estará perdido por ahí..._

 _\- Tienes razón..._

 _Nos reímos un poco, intentando estar tranquilos, porque ahora que lo pienso, nosotros también podríamos habernos perdido._

 _\- ¿Le imaginas, rondando por ahí, como un zombi...? -rió Eduard._

 _\- Musitando: "Quiero un pianoooo..."_

 _\- "Necesito expresarmeeeee..."_

 _\- "Qué indecenciaaaa..."_

 _Reímos más fuerte, dejando de andar._

 _\- Creo que se está haciendo de noche, ¿deberíamos seguir la búsqueda..?_

 _\- Yo qué sé, supongo qu-_

 _\- QUIETO._

 _Vi el terror dibujado en la cara de mi compañero y me quedé como una estatua. Mi amigo miraba a la nada y se señalaba la oreja, así que intenté respirar lo más bajo posible y agudicé el oído._

 _\- ¿Lo oyes?_

 _\- N-no... ¿el qué?_

 _Nos quedamos en silencio, y entonces empecé a escuharlo: un gimoteo._

 _Se oía levemente, pero me dejó helado._

 _\- ¿Q-qué es eso...?_

 _\- No lo sé..._

 _-_ D-dievas... _volvamos a la camioneta..._

 _\- ¿Has oído a-alguna vez hablar de fantasmas a la gente de aquí...?_

 _\- Que volvamos..._

 _\- A lo mejor "La llorona" o algo así vaga por los bosques..._

 _\- ¡D-Deja de meterme miedo! ¡V-volvamos!_

 _\- V-vale..._

 _Y justo cuando empezábamos la vuelta, oímos pasos acercándose. Nos miramos un momento, con los ojos como platos._

 _\- Corre._

 _\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!_

 _\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!_

 _Salimos disparados entre los árboles, gritando como locos, tropezando con las raíces. Cualquiera lo habría hecho en nuestro lugar._

 _Y entonces una sombra surgió ante nosotros, glorificada por la tormenta. Tenía gafas cuyos cristales brillaban y un traje largo. Nos miraba desde una altura primordial, en una cuesta que habíamos bajado antes._

 _Era Roderich Edelstein, en paz descanse, que se manifestaba ante nosotros como un ángel caído._

 _Eduard y yo nos paramos delante suya, alucinados. Era un hombre que imponía cuando quería._

 _Estuvimos en un incómodo silencio._

 _\- … VoSoTrOs... ToNt-_

 _\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!_

 _\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!_

 _\- ¡OS VOY AAAAAAAAAAHHHH...!_

 _Al intentar acercarse a nosotros, tropezó y cayó._

 _\- ¡AAAAAAAAAHH! -Eduard gritaba como un poseso._

 _\- ¡AAAAAAAAAHH!_

 _\- ¡QUÍTAMELO! ¡QUÍTAMELO!_

 _\- ¡AAAAAAAAAHH!_

 _\- ¡EL FANTASMA DE RODERICH NOS QUIERE APLASTAR!_

 _\- ¡AAAAAAAAAHH!_

 _\- ¡AAAAAAAAAHH!_

 _\- Yo juro que os mato..._

 _\- …_

 _\- …_

 _\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

 _\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

 _El señor Roderich fue a levantarse, y juro y perjuro que fue defensa propia cuándo cogí una rama del suelo y le di en la cabeza. ¡Iba a matar a Eduard!_

 _\- ¡AGH!_

 _El cuerpo inerte del Edelstein, en paz descanse, cayó, por tercera vez, al suelo._

\- Entonces fue usted -señaló el comisario a Toris, que temblaba ligeramente.

\- Por eso no era yo el asesino, ¿ves? -Eduard se giró a Ivan, que miraba con una sonrisa asesina a Laurinaitis.

\- Vaya... ¿Intentando ocultarlo? ¿Por eso vinisteis corriendo...? Vaya vaya vaya... Tengo dos chicos bastante mentirosos aquí...

\- Bien, callad y dejad que se explique -el comisario se recostó en su asiento, sin saber ya qué más quedaba por contar.

 _»_ _Gra-gracias. Eduard y yo nos quedamos un largo rato en silencio: ya era la segunda vez que nos pasaba lo mismo._

 _\- Toris, deberías haberte controlado..._

 _\- ¿Y tú antes? ¿Qué?_

 _\- E-eh..._

 _Entonces oímos el lastimoso llanto de la última vez, pero mucho más cerca._

 _\- T-tenemos que i-irnos de aquí..._

 _\- S-sí..._

 _\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

 _\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!_

 _Y así fue como acabamos en la camioneta, a trompicones y consiguiendo con nuestro berridos que Ivan y Natalya volvieran._

 _\- ¿P-pero qué os pasa...?_

 _\- ¡Este sitio está maldito! -me subí al auto._

 _\- L-lo siento, señor Ivan, ¡p-pero no puedo seguir en este bosque sin volverme loco! -Eduard procedió a colocarse las gafas con total parsimonia para subirse a trompicones conmigo- ¡ARRANQUE, SEÑORITA KATYUSHA!_

 _Ivan se quedó en silencio, observando nuestras caras, pero acabó subiéndose rápidamente, junto a Natalya._

 _\- Éste es un día de locos... Si preguntan no sabemos nada,_ da?

 _\- Sí._

 _\- M-mejor._

 _Y la señorita Katyusha arrancó y salimos pitando a la carretera principal, dirección Moscú._

\- Pero eso no se ajusta a lo que ha pasado -el comisario levantó una ceja-. ¿Me están mintiendo?

\- No, es que ahí no acaba la cosa -Ivan esbozó una sonrisa típica del que se sabe el final de una película.

 _»_ _Exacto, ahí no acaba la historia._

 _Estábamos ya lejos del bosque, haciéndonos a la idea de que no había pasado nada de nada, cuando la señorita Katyusha paró la camioneta. Todos nos quedamos en silencio (aunque ya lo estábamos)._

 _\- … ¿Qué pasa, hermana? -decidió preguntar Ivan._

 _Su hermana se giró a todos, con cara de espanto y ojos muy abiertos._

 _\- Raivis. Nos hemos olvidado de Raivis._

 _Tras un segundo, todos caímos en la cuenta._

 _\- ¡RAIVIS! ¡ESTÁ ENTERRADO E-EN EL BOSQUE!_

 _\- ¡N-NOS LO HEMOS DEJADO!_

 _La verdad es que era algo que parecía imposible._

 _\- Bien, mantener la calma... -el señor Ivan respiró profundamente- Vamos a por él, lo cogemos y volvemos a Moscú,_ da?

 _\- S-sí..._

 _\- Hermanita, ¿sabes dónde lo dejaste?_

 _\- Por supuesto._

 _A la señorita Natalya nunca la he visto asustada, esa vez no era diferente._

 _Así que Katyusha dio la vuelta y volvimos al bosque del demonio._

\- … Así que se olvidaron de ti.

Todos miraron a Raivis, encogido en su asiento.

\- T-todavía no se han disculpado...

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

\- ¿Nunca has planeado cambiarte de familia, chico? -opinó el comisario, cruzándose de brazos. Hablaba en serio.

\- N-no me dejan...

\- ¡RAIVIS!

\- ¡Raivis, yo lo siento muuuuuuchoooooo...! ¡Buaaaaaaaah...! -Katyusha se tiró a darle un abrazo.

El resto llegó a la conclusión de que un abrazo de alguien con tanta "pechonalidad" valía como disculpa monumental, así que no hicieron nada.

\- … Siga, anda.

 _»_ _Llegamos en media hora al sitio en el que aparcamos la última vez. No parecía que hubiésemos estado allí, así que yo dudaba del lugar. Pero si la señorita Natalya decía que era allí, es que era allí._

 _\- ¿Por dónde es? -Ivan sacó unas palas y se dirigió hacia su hermana._

 _\- Por allí -señaló hacia un paso entre los árboles._

 _Eduard y yo nos miramos: por allí es por donde nos había mandado el señor Ivan a buscar al señor Edelstein, que en paz descanse._

 _Los cuatro, dado que la señorita Katyusha siempre se quedaba en el auto, salimos en esa dirección. No llegamos a donde golpeé al señor Roderich, porque antes nos metimos por otro caminito._

 _Y entonces empezamos a escuchar el gimoteo, cada vez más cerca. Hasta que Raivis apareció a nuestros pies, literalmente._

 _\- ¡Aquí! -me agaché a la cabeza rubia de mi compañero, que era, obviamente, el que estaba llorando._

 _\- T-tengo miedo..._

 _\- Venga, sacadle -el señor Ivan nos pasó las palas y empezamos a cavar a alrededor del chico._

 _En unos minutos, el señor Ivan se hartó de los lloriqueos de Raivis y de que tardáramos tanto en sacarle, así que acabó cogiendo a nuestro compañero de los hombros y arrancándole de un tirón de la tierra._

\- Un método muy poco ortodoxo -acertó a decir el comisario Dimitri, que no entendía quién podía tener tal fuerza.

\- Señor Ivanov, mírelo así: la hipotermia le podría haber cogido si tardaban más. Así está perfectamente -dio unos golpes a la cabecita de Raivis.

\- Usted nunca admite haber hecho algo mal, señor Ivan...

\- ¡R-RAIVIS!

\- Laurinaitis...

 _»_ _El caso es que volvimos al coche, dónde Katyusha ya tenía la camioneta en marcha y lista para salir disparada. Se alegró de ver a Raivis, y bajó expresamente para darle una manta del maletero._

 _\- Vamos, arranca, hermana -murmuró Ivan. Y recorrimos a toda velocidad el camino hasta salir a la carretera._

 _Y podríamos haber llegado a nuestros ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora a Moscú en nada, pero la suerte no estaba con nosotros._

 _De repente, desde entre los árboles, apareció la sombra de gafas brillantes y traje largo y oscuro. Con un pulgar alzado para hacer autoestop, en medio de la carretera._

 _\- ¡EL FANTASMA DE RODERICH ELDELSTEIN! -gritó Eduard, cogiendo el volante desde detrás- ¡ACELERA O NOS MATARÁ A TODOS!_

 _Antes de que le atropelláramos, vi como Roderich, que en paz descanse, se percataba de quiénes éramos. En su boca vi que se formaba la palabra "mierda". Después el golpe le hizo saltar al capó y rompió el cristal._

 _Estuvimos con el señor Edelstein allí arriba hasta que Ivan consiguió que su hermana dejara de pisar el acelerador._

\- ¿Así que usted le mató, señorita Katyusha? -concluyó el comisario.

\- Y-yo... ¡Me dijeron que era un fantasmaaaaaaaaaaaa...! -se levantó de repente- ¡Lo sientoooooo...! ¡Arréstenmeeeeeeee...!

Vieron como se tiraba a llorar sobre el pobre comisario, que intentaba no sonrojarse ante la situación. Al final Ivan fue el que decidió que el señor Dimitri se lo estaba pasando muy bien con su hermana abrazándolo, y les separó.

\- Señor, Toris no ha terminado, así que procure seguir escuchando, _DA?_

La temperatura de la habitación bajó unos grados.

\- P-por supuesto.

Toris carraspeó y siguió contando.

 _»_ _El resto es poco. El señor Ivan mandó a Eduard y Raivis, que estaban a los laterales de la fila de asientos trasera, a coger al señor Roderich, que en paz descanse._

 _Vimos como Raivis comprobaba rápidamente su pulso y anunciaba con pesar que no tenía, y luego lo cogieron, y por orden del señor Ivan, lo metieron en la parte trasera de la camioneta._

 _\- Vamos a Moscú, quizá podamos quemar el cuerpo o colarlo en alguna tumba, da?_

 _No era la mejor de las ideas, pero no íbamos a volver al bosque._

 _Así que fuimos a doscientos por hora camino de Moscú. Y esa fue nuestra perdición._

 _Porque a esa velocidad y con el cristal roto, un coche de policía a la entrada de_ _la ciudad_ _nos paró._ _«_

\- Y como parecíamos sospechosos, miró en el compartimento trasero de la camioneta y descubrió el cuerpo del fallecido Roderich Edelstein -concluyó Ivan, cruzándose de brazos-. Ya tiene su historia, comisario.

\- Sí -el señor Ivanov apagó la grabadora y apuntó algo en los papeles-. No vais a salir muy bien de aquí. Estáis acusados de cómplices de asesinato, asesinato, intento de asesinato y asesinato premeditado.

\- Venga, si fuera premeditado no nos habría salido tan mal, _da...?_

\- Y también por amenaza de asesinato -señaló a Ivan y Natalya- contra estos dos chicos -señaló a Toris y Eduard.

\- Cómo se nota que usted no nos conoce... -rió el más alto como si nada pasara.

El señor Dimitri suspiró y fue a llamar por teléfono. Entonces Eduard se levantó y se acercó a la mesa.

\- Comisario, ¿y el cuerpo de Roderich?

\- En vuestra camioneta, pero iba a pedir que lo movieran ahora.

\- ¿Nadie lo ha tocado?

\- Claro que no. Es una prueba de asesinato.

Eduard se giró al resto, que le miraban esperando que explicara tanta pregunta.

\- Raivis, ¿tú le comprobaste el pulso?

\- S-sí.

\- ¿Dónde?

Todo el mundo se mantuvo en silencio un momento, mientras Raivis tartamudeaba la respuesta, respuesta que todos sabían.

Al instante se levantaron los seis acusados y el comisario, que mascullaba cosas sobre no tener permiso para salir. Llegaron al aparcamiento, donde se encontraba el embarrado automóvil, con el cristal delantero roto y el capó abollado.

Y alguien estaba dando patadas en la puerta del compartimento trasero.

\- Oh, mira qué bien -Ivan esbozó una sonrisa victoriosa-. Ya está vivo.

\- ¡Señor Roderich, ahora mismo le sacamos de ahí!

Los golpes pararon para volver con más fuerza.

\- ¡Ni... os... acerquéis... a mí...!

\- Creo que está enfadado -comentó el señor Laurinaitis, dando un paso atrás.

El comisario Dimitri suspiró, ¿qué esperaban? Se giró y señaló la puerta.

\- Ustedes adentro.

\- Oh, ¿por qué...? Ésta es la parte en la que veo sufrir a mis subordinados... -el señor Ivan posó las manos en los hombros de Toris y Eduard. Hablaba hasta con pena.

\- Me da igual. Entren.

\- A MI HERMANO NO LE DICES LO QUE TIENE QUE...

\- Vamos, hermanita, ahora que está vivo no hagas que volvamos a la cárcel...

Así que todos volvieron a la comisaria, tres de ellos temblando y una llorando de alivio.

Esperaron dentro, y pudieron oír las puertas de la camioneta abrirse y los gritos, primero en alemán y luego en... alemán, de Austria.

\- Para mí que está perfectamente... -murmuró Estonia, escondiéndose en el abrigo. Ya habían entrado en calor hace tiempo, pero el miedo de como se pondría Austria le asustaba.

\- Habrá que disculparse, _da?_

\- T-todavía no os habéis disculpado conmigo...

El estonio le pasó un brazo por encima a Letonia, y Lituania se conformó con revolverle el pelo.

\- Lo sentimos, Rai.

\- Es que era un momento de vida o muerte.

\- Te juro que no te volveremos a dejar enterrado en un bosque en tormenta y con un muerto suelto.

\- Palabra de báltico.

\- Vaya, qué bonito~ -aplaudió Rusia detrás del trío.

\- Señor Ivan, aun no se ha disculpado...

\- ¡RAIVIS!

Entonces se abrió la puerta, y un embarrado y destrozado Austria entró con la mayor dignidad que le permitía su estado.

Dedicó a los seis países una mirada de desprecio, especialmente a Lituania y Estonia, que por algo habían sido los principales autores del ataque. Pero también miro a Rusia lo más enfadado que podía alguien mirar a un tenebroso tipo de casi dos metros.

\- Cuatro... cuatro veces... -murmuró mientras el comisario entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de sí- Cuatro veces habéis estado... ¡a punto de matarme!

Pegó una patada al suelo en un intento de contener su furia. Vieron como pagaba varios golpes más intentando mantener la compostura, musitando cosas en alemán y colocándose constantemente las gafas rotas.

\- ¡Sois lo peor! ¡Os dejáis llevar por lo primero que os venga a la cabeza! ¡Tontos! ¡Me atropellasteis, me golpeasteis, me desnucasteis y me volvisteis a atropellar! ¡TONTOS! -se giró a Estonia y Lituania, que se pegaron con la silla lo máximo que podían a la pared- Cómo pudisteis, yo que creí que eráis personas DECENTES, que no os dejabais llevar por VANALIDADES y que no teníais ese impulso ASESINO que sólo he visto en este m... ¡ruso! -pegó un nuevo golpe al suelo, que debería de estar pasándolo fatal, y empezó a mover los dedos inconscientemente de un lado a otro de la nada- … necesito un piano...

Hubo un silencio solo interrumpido por los aplausos de Rusia.

\- Yo te proporcionaré uno, _da?_ Puedes estrállarselo en la cabeza a estos dos, no me importa.

El austriaco le miró con pocas ganas de risa, y entonces el comisario decidió interrumpir.

\- Perdone, señor...

\- Roderich Edelstein.

\- … Edelstein. Sé que está enfadado. Que sepa que puede denunciarles ya mismo, por intento de asesinato y conspiración -le entregó unos papeles.

Austria levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Puedo?

\- Puede.

\- ¿Y cuánto sería la pena mayor?

\- Cadena perpetua.

\- Vaya vaya... -el músico cogió los papeles de buena gana, pasándolos y leyendo con atención- Esto si que es un buen sistema judicial...

Los bálticos empezaron a temblar.

\- He-hey, señor Roderich, piénseselo...

\- Que d-después de todo le trajimos de vuelta a Moscú...

\- Y es m-mucho papeleo...

\- Usted es un hombre l-libre, se tendría que quedar horas en un juzgado...

\- E-eso, ¿a quién le apetece estar ahí metido m-más de diez minutos...?

\- L-la cárcel no está hecha para nosotros...

\- Es el señor Rusia quién le atropello, para empezar.

\- ¡RAIVIS!

\- Roderich, ¿qué hacías por Moscú? -saltó de repente Rusia, acomodándose en su asiento.

\- Iba de camino al teatro. Quería ver el ballet _An_ _n_ _a Kar_ _é_ _nina_ , de Shchedrín -respondió el otro sin prestar mucha atención.

\- Ah, un romance muy bonito, _da?_ ¿La ha visto antes?

\- Sí, pero quería verla desde el país natal de la historia.

\- Aaaaah... ¿Recuerda cómo acaba?

\- Sí. Muy bonita, y muy triste.

\- Ni que lo diga, un suicidio... Sería tan, tan terrible que le ocurriera a alguien de la realidad... así por casualidad, un tren y... funeral.

Austria levantó la vista de los papeles para posarla en el ruso.

\- ¿Me está amenazando, Ivan Braginsky?

El comisario pegó un salto.

\- _Ufú!_ ¡Sólo comentaba! -rió, quitándole importancia.

Por la cara, Austria no se lo creyó; pero igualmente entregó los papeles al comisario, que le miró extrañado.

\- ¿No va a denunciarlos?

\- No.

\- Pero...

\- Pero nada. Es mi decisión, exclusivamente mía. Ya buscaré por mí mismo el "castigo" conveniente.

Los tres bálticos suspiraron con alivio, y Ucrania no paró de dar las gracias a Austria durante los siguientes cinco minutos.

El señor Ivanov, algo perplejo, dejó que salieran tal cual sin discusión, así que los seis abandonaron la comisaría en silencio, detrás de Austria.

Cuando llegaron a la camioneta, Rusia decidió preguntar.

\- Señor Roderich Edelstein -mencionó el nombre completo con gracia-, ¿qué es lo que tiene preparado para nosotros?

\- Nada fuera de lo común, y algo sin duda de lo que disfrutaré tremendamente.

\- ¿Y se trata de..?

\- Me ha molestado mucho vuestro atropello.

\- Oh, ¿y a quién no le molestaría...?

\- Yo estaba dando una vuelta, conociendo las ciudad -que en austriaco quería decir que se había perdido-, esperando a que diera la hora para poder ver un precioso ballet... Y gracias a vosotros, ya no puedo.

\- ¡Lo sentimoooooooos...!

\- Si necesita expresarse, ya le dije que tengo un piano. Puede quedarse cuanto quiera y tocar lo que quiera, ¿qué le parece? Es una buena disculpa por las molestias, _da?_

\- Hmm... Bueno, sí -el austrida asintió, conforme-. Mientras sea un buen piano, sí.

Rusia se metió en la camioneta, pegando saltitos y con una sonrisa de felicidad en la cara.

Austria se giró a los países restantes.

\- ¿Y vosotros?

\- ¡Yo de verdad que lo siento muchooooooooooooo...!

\- Katyusha, no se moleste, acepto sus disculpas.

\- ¡Es una buena personaaaaaaaaaa...! -le dio un abrazó que volvió al austriaco un tomate y después se metió con su hermano en el automóvil.

\- Señor Roderich, la señorita Natalya no le hizo nada en ningún momento -afirmó Lituania.

\- ¿He pedido tú ayuda, inútil? -gruñó la chica, señalándole con un cuchillo que a saber de dónde habría sacado.

Austria asintió y Bielorrusia se fue.

\- Raivis, tú puedes irte también.

\- ¡Gra-gracias, señor Edelstein! -el niño se fue rápidamente.

Solo quedaban los dos restantes bálticos, mirando a los lados nerviosos.

\- ¿Qué ofrecéis vosotros como disculpa?

\- Yo... yo puedo piratearle hasta la 3DS -anunció Estonia, hácker experto.

\- No hace falta, no tengo.

\- … ¿Y el ordenador?

\- Tampoco tengo.

\- ¿Y-y el móvil? ¿N-no me irá a decir que tampoco tiene móvil?

Austria se metió una mano en el bolsillo y sacó un aparató con el cristal roto y con cables y placas colgando.

\- Ya no -respondió secamente-. ¿Tú qué puedes hacer? ¿Nada también? -se giró a Lituania, que se llevó una mano a la nuca.

\- Yo... pues... puedo limpiarle... la casa.

\- Fantástico, pero disfruto haciéndolo yo.

Estonia y Lituania se miraron. Sin duda el señor Austria era un personaje particular.

\- En fin, como veo que no sois de los que tienen muchas ideas, tengo yo ya una preparada, y seguro que Braginsky acepta.

Ambos países temblaron como una gelatina. Los gustos del señor Rusia eran siempre terroríficos.

\- Escuchadme bien. Desde hoy os voy a preparar para una obra.

Y Estonia y Lituania empezaron sus clases de ballet.

* * *

 **YYYY aquí acaba el primer capítulo de esta historia :D Espero que os haya gustado, ¡el siguiente, escrito por mi amiga será mucho mejor! Aunque no tengo claro cuando actualizaré, está obra subirá capítulo casi exclusivamente cuando no pueda subir del resto, pero espero que estéis atentos para no perderos nada.**

 **¡Por favor, mandad reviews, me encantaría saber si ha sido verdaderamente de vuestro gusto!**


End file.
